one_piece_cruisefandomcom-20200214-history
Valen Strike
Appearance Valen stands at 5'8 with an average body frame. His eyes are sea blue and he has short dark brown hair. Under his left eye is a small scar he inflicted on himself in a training accident. For clothing he typically wears a long green robe with red highlights. For shoes he wears simple brown sandals. Skypiea By the time of the events on Skypiea, Valen has grown taller, now standing at 5'9. His hair has grown out somewhat and his body has become more toned, a result of his training and constant battle. He has ditched wearing robes in favor of lighter clothing, now prefering a white T-shirt underneath an open short sleeved grey jacket and blue shorts. He has also started carrying his swords on his back, though depending on his mood he may carry them on hips for quick access. Post Blossom Island After Blossom Island, Valen once again changed his outfit. He now wears a large, black longcoat with blue trimming draped over his shoulders and the sleeves left empty, giving it the appearance of a cape. On the back of the coat the jolly roger of the Strike Pirates is displayed and on the sleeves the kanji for lightning is adorned in bold electric blue. Occasionally Valen may also sport a pair of black tinted sunglasses, though this mostly depends on his mood. He carries his swords in their sheathes located on his hips, concealed underneath the coat. Underneath the coat Valen now sports a grey short sleeve shirt and black pants. He's also started wearing proper shoes instead of his usual sandals. Personality Valen is a largely carefree individual. So long as nobody causes him or his friends trouble or injury he's content to move on in the world. He's also somewhat protective of his friends. Because of this, Valen has a tendancy to carry a grudge against those that have attacked his crew or comrades. When his friends are threatened, Valen will not hesitate to retaliate in kind. However if he feels they can handle things on their own, Valen is content to let them do so until it becomes either a bigger issue or starts involving others. Despite being a pirate, Valen is actually fairly noble. He refuses to stand idly by when the defenseless are being abused and will not hesitate to stand up for them. As such he tends to get drawn into the fights of others, though because of his enjoyment of battle he doesn't mind. When called out on this habit Valen will deny it. Despite his attempts to maintain a serious appearance, Valen has a number of quirks that occasionally thwarts him. The first is Valen's fear of heights, when placed in a situation where he is high above the ground Valen is liable to lose his composure and remain so until he either finds something to focus on or he returns to the ground. Also, Valen's strong desire to fight strong opponents tends to override his reason, resulting in him focusing on fighting that opponent and requiring signifigant motivation to do otherwise. Valen is also impatient. If given the chance, he will immediatly spring into action rather than sit around. Combined with his stubbornness, this creates a tendancy for recklessness. After suffering injuries from battling Donovan Vlad on Cactus Island, Valen refused to remain bedridden despite Fisher's firm refusal. This also extends to when he is sick. When Fisher diagnosed Valen with a severe illness, the crew was forced to slip under the radar to raid a hijacked navy facility to get Valen treatment, knowing full well that he would adamandtly refuse to let them go alone. Despite these traits, Valen is more perceptive than he lets on. When facing a strong foe, he will observe and assimilate aspects of the opponent's fighting style to compliment his own. An example of this is when Valen observed Donovan Vlad utilize his Soru and eventually managed to replicate the technique, creating his Thunder Dash by combining it with his devil fruit's natural speed. Outside of battle Valen likes to quickly assess the situation before planning the next move. However Valen is at his best when thinking on his feet. Dream To become a legendary pirate. Fighting Style Having trained in swordsmanship on his home island of Shimotsuki, Valen is a user of Nitoryu Style and as such is proficient in the usage of two swords. His attacks when fighting tend to be fast, powerful, and versatile. Though trained in a dojo, Valen also grew up amongst bandits and as a result his style of fighting tends to be pragmatic, with Valen being willing to fight dirty if he has to. After obtaining the powers of the Goro Goro no Mi, Valen has alterted his fighting style to incorporate electricity, enhancing his already dangerous attacks and making him an exceptional threat against other swordsmen. His usage of the Goro Goro no Mi also extends to other versatile and powerful applications, such as shaping lightning into weapons and manipulating the environment to create lightning storms to enhance his already formidable power and summon lightning bolts from the sky to attack. By turning parts of his body into electricity, Valen can also greatly extend the reach of his attacks, allowing him to attack either up close or at long range as he needs. Against skilled opponents, Valen subtly observes the fighting style of his foe, seeking vulnerabilities while also augmenting his own skill by assimilating anything he thinks will prove useful later on. This is how Valen developed his Thunder Dash technique, by studying Donovan Vlad use his Soru in their encounters, Valen managed to figure out how the technique worked and replicated it, enhancing it with his devil fruit power. Since then the Thunder Dash has become a cornerstone of Valen's fighting style, utilizing the enhanced speed to outmaneuver his opponents and attack with greater power. Becoming a Bladeweaver After Blossom Island, Valen realized that without his swords he relied heavily on his devil fruit power. To compensate for this reliance, Valen decided to expand his range of combat by honing his unarmed fighting skills. The result is a style very similar to how he initially fought before setting out to sea, pragmatic, unpredictable, and lethal. As an extention of this training, he has also began developing techniques to augment his unarmed fighting with lightning. Devil Fruit Shortly after entering the Grand Line, Valen found and consumed the Goro Goro no Mi, a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to control, create, and even turn into electricity., Upon discovering the nature of the ability, Valen immediatly got to work figuring out how to utilize it. Though at first he had limited success, limited mostly to simple bursts of lightning, during the events on Skypiea, Valen began taking large leaps in harnessing the power of his devil fruit. The Goro Goro no Mi allows Valen to create and control the element of electricity. Because of this Valen has the ability to attack with lightning itself. Valen has utilized this in different ways. The first usage was to create powerful blasts of lightning to electrocute his opponents. Because the Goro Goro no Mi has a maximum power of 200,000,000 volts, this means he can either obliterate his opponents or severely burn them with temperatures up to 10,000°C. Among the first major usages of the devil fruit was the ability to detect and trace electrical fields. This allowed Valen to constantly moniter his surroundings, giving him a wider range of spatial awareness and making it difficult to catch him by surprise. Valen has developed this ability to the point he can even discern individuals based on their electrical presence alone, though he has difficulty doing so if they are in a crowded area. Valen has trained himself to transform into electricity on reflex, allowing him to avoid taking damage from attacks. He can also use his elemental form to travel as lightning, allowing him to travel long distances in a short amount of time as well as outmaneuver most foes. Combined with his electrical awareness, Valen has demonstrated great evasive ability in battle. Valen's most signature ability is the ability to influence the local weather with his electricity. By increasing the electrical charge of the area, Valen can create powerful lightning storms. Using these storms, Valen can enhance the power of his attacks and even direct the storm to attack his opponents. Valen discovered this ability by accident after a run in with Crane and Orlan. Afterwards he trained to replicate the incident and since then has used this ability extensively, to the point that his moniker has since become "Storm King". History Born and raised in Shimotsuki Village Valen grew up near the dojo of the island. Fascinated by the art of swordsmanship, the day he came of age at fifteen he enrolled and became an apprentice. After three years of training Valen decided he wanted to go out into the world and become a master swordsman whose skill was respected by all. However that same year the World Government had begun increasing their strength of arms in the four Blues and Grand Line. Deciding to wait another year to hone his skills he eagerly awaited the day he could set out and form his own crew. Bounty Poster Valen Strike Bounty Poster.png|Valen's first bounty poster Themes File:Laxus Theme Ost - Extended|Decided fate, Valen appears File:Jaaku no tsuchi oto|Worthy foe, Valen battles File:Spirited Swordsman Zoro Extended|Ignited File:Fairy Tail Ost Vol.4 Century End's War|A demonstration of power Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:Strike Pirates Category:East Blue Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Goro Goro no Mi Category:Nitoryu Category:Swordsman